


Ducky Drabble

by AuthorChristina



Series: Ducky Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina





	Ducky Drabble

It was his mouth that got him in trouble. Back Talking like the brat he was. Dayton had had enough of it. He pushed him over the car, tied his wrists together and wrapped the rope around the drivers mirror.

“Are you going to shut your mouth or am I going to have to beat this ass of yours until it’s red?” Dayton growled, yanking Bucky’s hair and pulling his face back.

“I don’t know, can you do anything but talk about what you’re going to do to me? You’re a big talker but when it comes down to it you’re just a little baby bitch.”

Dayton growled and pulled away, yanking Bucky’s pants down and slapping his ass. Bucky moaned, biting his lip as another blow is landed on his ass.

Each blow prompted another taunt. Bucky kept on until his cock was hard and leaking against the hood of the car. His ass was red and burning, whimpers and begs falling from his lips.

Dayton lubes his fingers up, teasing Bucky’s hole before pressing one, then two into him. He fucked him with his fingers slowly, working him open.

“Such a tight fucking ass. It’s going to feel real nice squeezing around my cock as I fuck into you.” Dayton said as he opened Bucky up. 

He scissored his fingers, adding another one before pulling them out, wiping them on Bucky’s thigh as he lubes his cock up. He slaps his thigh and pushes into him with one deep thrust, moaning at the feeling of Bucky’s tight ass enveloping his cock.

He thrust hard and deep into the man beneath him, pushing him against the car, making bucky rub his cock against the hot metal. 

“You’re going to cum on just my cock or you don’t cum at all.” Dayton leans down, biting his shoulder, sucking a bruise into the skin.  
His thrust started to become sloppy the closer he got, Bucky’s moans and whimpers spurring him on. Bucky starts to rub against the hood, desperate for release, desperate to cum.

Dayton fucks him harder, watching as his dick slides into Bucky’s tight hole. He cums with a shout, filling Bucky with his cum. Bucky follows quickly after, painting the hood of the car with his cum.

“Next time don’t be such a brat and I’ll take my time.” Dayton said, slapping his ass once more.


End file.
